1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a device coupled to a machine for cutting and burnishing a surface of a work piece and a tool attachment assembly for the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools including a plurality of cutters for cutting a surface of a work piece are known in the art. In addition, tools including a burnisher for burnishing the surface of the work piece are also known in the art. For example, one type of tool for cutting the surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,167 (the '167 patent) to Simpson. The tool disclosed in the '167 patent includes a cylindrical shaft and an actuator rod disposed in the cylindrical shaft. The tool includes a pair of cutter blocks coupled to the actuator rod. The cutter blocks include cutting inserts selectively engaging the surface of the work piece in response to movement of the actuator rod for cutting the surface to a desired configuration. In other words, movement of the actuator rod causes movement of the cutter blocks which moves the cutting inserts toward or away from the surface of the work piece.
The tool includes a support body selectively attached to the cylindrical shaft with the support body housing the cutter blocks. Therefore, the support body with the cutter blocks and the cutting inserts are detachable from the cylindrical shaft of the tool as a unit. However, the cutter blocks cannot simply be removed from the actuator rod when the support body is detached from the cylindrical shaft. Instead, this type of tool is designed only to allow removal of the support body with the cutter blocks and the cutting inserts as the unit. As such, the cutter blocks cannot be independently removed from the actuator rod one at a time. Further, this tool is only for cutting surfaces of the work piece and not designed to be interchangeable with a burnisher for burnishing the surface of the work piece.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a device and a tool attachment assembly.